High School Across the World
by TrueNightWolf
Summary: Draw a circle and it's Earth, draw a rectangle and it's High School. Put those two together and you have created a strange universe. OC's/HetaliaCouples/Crack/AU


**Chapter 1: The Begining**

The sun seamed to be the only thing in the sky, with simple cloud paining images to happily look at. A large building cluttered with Roman architecture stood in a small clearing surrounded by peaceful woods, with only one road leading to the iron gates. Blue birds danced through the sky, chirping their songs to one another. The trees rustled with the soft wind which blew through them like a quick guest at dinner.

An open window on the third floor which belonged to the music room, came the sound of angry yet soothing piano cords that played for no one in particular, making the blue birds almost envy the beautiful notes, making them sing even louder than the melody itself.

This quiet secluded area would seem like any normal person's utopia, a place to gather with friends or family or even their own thoughts. This was personally heaven to outsiders.

As for the people that normally populated the building during the day, this…was High School.

_BOOM!_

"Germany! Germany! I finally did the grenade right! Yay!" A optimistic voice cried out from the front gate. Followed an even angrier and louder voice.

"ITALY! We do combat practice away from the school! Not in front of it!" The boy's deep German accent raged.

"Oh, I'm sorry Germany! Do you want me to make you some pasta to make up for it?" the innocent Italian boy said while twisting the curl in his hair with his index finger childishly.

"NO!""We just blew up the front gate, we may want to get out of here." Japan said to his friends, worried about the consequences that may follow.

The trio retreated into the school, leaving a small trail of dust behind them, along with a graveyard of iron bars.

This at the Universal Affairs Academy was a normal day…

. . .

Somewhere else in the school was just as hectic.

"China! You should really try this ice-cream!" A blonde shouted to the Asian who flinched at the loud shriek.

"Oh, no thank you America, I'm not hungry." China admitted.

"Aw, it's really good!"

"Your mouth is a black hole," England said sarcastically. "Anything is good to you, even a rubber shoe. Wanker."

"That's not true!" America said with a grin. "Your foods terrible!"

England's jaw dropped to the ground with a thud. Beside him France laughed. "Honh, honh, honh, burn!"

"Shut up you snail-slurper!" England replied to the flamboyant blonde.

On the other side of the library, an elderly librarian with thick glasses loudly hushed the boys, but her monotone voice was drowned out by laughter. The library was full of books on towering shelves. In the middle of the library was circler tables were several students sat with open books there attention drawn to the words. One table held the rowdy group of five people, arguing amongst themselves. This was a every day accuracies so most of the kids that came to read had learn to block out the loud group.

"Do you want me to rip there mouths off for you miss librarian?" A ashy head boy said with a smile that would make even adults shiver in fear and run to there mothers. All the boys stared at the Russian, fear clear on there pale faces. America laughed nervously, lightly shaking.

"Your kidding right Russia, old buddy? I love myself to much to die!" When Russia said nothing, just smiled at them sweetly there fear got even thicker. America suddenly got a huge slap in the back of the head, and when he turned to see who did it, a girl stood behind him. "America, you stepped on Leppie again!" The red head, freckled faced girl yelled at the blond.

"Oh get a real boyfriend Ireland and leave me alone." America said, lightly rolling his eyes as he sat back. England slammed his palm into the table.

"Is that any way to talk to my sister!" he yelled at America, but Ireland replied.

"Hey I left the family long ago! So pipe down you fish or chips or- whatever it is you eat, British person!"

China coughed to gather his friends attention. "Shouldn't we get to class?" he said, his tone calmer than the others.

"Honh, we only come to this school to talk anyway, there's no point in classes, except for the lovely girls." France said winking at a group of girls behind him, making them giggle. Then a small buzz sounded, informing the intercom was on. "Will all the countries please….Report To Class! They're going to cut our budget if you don't show up!" A loud desperate voice yelled over the intercom, at his wits end.

The group sighed out of frustration, and to ease their principals stress, they rose from their seats and proceeded to first hour class.

. . .

For Germany and Italy, they both shared first hour together along with Italy's brother Romano and England. The unfortunate side to the class was the subject, which was Sex Education.

All four boys sat at their desks, surprised that their teacher wasn't present, as if to answer their question the principal soon walked in and addressed the class himself. "Your teacher is gone, no questions." he said bluntly. "You will have a new teacher."

"Oh how wonderful." Romano said sarcastically, honestly not caring.

The principal looked down at a small sheet of paper he held and coughed. "Now your new teacher is, um, Professor Love-Makin'."

In unison all the boys said. "What?"

A man with a lot of stubble walked into the class, pushing his glasses to his face. Germany was the first to react. "Rome! What the hell is this!"

"Ha! I am not Rome!" the man, who really was Rome, replied pushing his glasses up again.

"Eeeh~ Germany what are you talking about? Grandpa Rome doesn't wear glasses, no pasta for you~"

Germany mentally bashed his head into the floor. Romano, who was Italy's brother rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. England just sat there silent and confused, wishing for the class to be over with.

The principal soon left and Professor Rome (aka: Love-Makin') began his lesson.

"First off kids!" he said cheerfully. "We will be having hands-on experience in this class!"

England was the first to protest. "What? That is not right!"

"Would you rather fail?" Rome asked raising an eyebrow. England became silent. "Now secondly, I must teach you that…," Rome paused. "There are consequences with sex."

"What would that be?" Romano asked.

Rome scratched the back of his neck. "Well my grandson, never go to Cancun and meet a wonderful woman named Sarah then wake up the next morning with a bad itch."

A silence loomed over the student, desperately wanting second hour to come. "Now I start with teach you boys how to get the girls and get laid!"

Time was not on their side.

. . .

Being an amazing pianist, Austria was the schools music teacher and head of the music department. It was now second period and his class consisted of America, Ireland, Germany, Japan, and China. "Now," he started. "Can you play anything at all?"

America was the first to jump up. "I am an awesome rock-star!" he yelled waving his arms around. "I haven't practiced but I'm America I have to be good!"

"The hell you are." Ireland muttered.

Austria shook his head and said. "Let's start out small, take a recorder and play."

Before Austria could realize the major mistake in his words. All the students had grabbed the instrument and started playing, cracking two windows and almost making the teachers ears bleed. The sound was unbearable, more frightening than Russia's smile.

"Ugh! You all suck!" he yelled. "I'll show my disgust through this piano!" the teacher took his place at the piano and began playing the deep notes before slowly transitioning into a more calming and collected melody that once again made the blue-birds jealous. As the kids listened, their pride had been stripped away by their lack of music ability compared to his and stared to cry. Germany held back the tears barely.

This was only the beginning of a normal day at this peculiar school, there was so much more to come…

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is my first Fic, so tell me what you think! ^^ Me and a friend of mine both worked on this together over the weekend and we hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!


End file.
